Standing in the Rain
by Meanbean
Summary: Tori want's to mend her broken relationship with Jade but doesn't know how. Will one class period change everything between these 2 girls? Jori One-shot. Femslash; don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, probably for the best though because I would change the couples like every other chapter.**

She used to talk to me in a soft voice. She used to kiss my nose when I was upset, or wrap her arms around my body. She was the one who would protect me through anything. She made me feel like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. She made me feel… important. She made me feel special. She was my drug. But now…none of that means anything anymore. She talks to me in the sharp voice she talks to everybody in. she doesn't touch me at all anymore. She makes fun of me just like everyone else. She makes me feel like a little 1st grader while she's a 12th grader. She doesn't even make me feel important or special anymore. But she's still my drug.

We were perfect together. I was her soft and sweet, she was my strong and steady. I was her glass of wine, she was my shot of whiskey. I was her sunny day, she was my shade tree. I was her honey suckle, she was my honey bee. We were exact opposites, yet we fit together like puzzle pieces. But, like I said, none of that means anything anymore. It's like all those nights when she would comfort me, kiss me, talk to me in a soft voice, were just erased from her life. She doesn't even care about me anymore.

I sat down at lunch and looked up. There were clouds forming in the sky. I knew it was going to rain today. Andre sat next to me and Cat on the other side. They started talking to Jade and Beck about some show the school was putting on but I tuned them out. I didn't feel like listening to anyone today. I felt someone kick me from under the table. "ouch" I said and looked up at a smirking Jade. "why so sad Vega?" she asked me. I put my head down and felt my heart start to shatter in my chest again. "you can't dip French fries in mayonnaise" Andre told me. I shook my head and kept looking down at my lunch. I felt Jade's intense icy-blue eyes making a hole at the top of my head. It made my heart hurt at how much she didn't even care anymore.

I walked through the hallway towards Sikowits' class. I walked through the door and sat down next to the chattering Cat. She was talking to me but I wasn't really listening to her. I was just nodding and agreeing when I had to. Ever wince we broke up I wasn't myself. I didn't talk to anyone, I went to school then home to my room. That's all I did. I didn't volunteer in anything we did in class like I used to. Sikowits started talking but I wasn't listening till I heard my name being called. "what?" I asked him. "weren't you listening?" he asked me. "not really" I admitted. "okay. Well you and Jade are doing an ABC inprov" he told me. I swear my heart stopped beating right then and there. "w-who?" I asked him. "me" Jade said in a sharp voice that made me flinch. I stood up and she walked up on stage. I stood next to her and she smirked at me. I looked back at Sikowits and he was talking to the class. "okay pick a letter" he said.

"I!" someone yelled from the class. "okay the letter is I. the scene can be about anything you want but it must start with the letter I. go!" he said to us. "I thought you would never leave. You promised" I said. Yes I'm already bringing up our breakup. "just because someone promises something doesn't mean they'll always keep it!" Jade said raising her voice. "known better. I really should've known better. I knew you never loved me!" I raised my voice too. "love is just a word. But I did love you and you know it!" Jade yelled. Now we really were yelling at each other in the middle of class. "maybe if you would've stayed I would've known!" I yelled. "no! I couldn't do that" she said. Her voice getting softer. "of course not because you can't take commitment" I replied, my voice getting softer too. "please. Don't make this harder. I couldn't do I because…" Jade trailed off.

"Because why?" I asked her. Sikowits made a buzzing sound but I didn't listen to him. "Tori…you are out!" he said and pointed to my seat. I stayed put on stage with Jade. "because I was afraid…of getting my heart broken again" she said and ran out the door. I've never seen Jade this way. She seems really upset. "I need to go…and…" I trailed off and ran after Jade. I heard Sikowits telling me to come back but I just ignored him. I saw a streak of black and blue run out the door and I followed it. "Jade!" I yelled but she didn't wait up. I ran faster and tackled her. I pinned her arms above her head and sat on her stomach. "Jade…what are you afraid of?" I asked her. "get off of me Vega" she said. "answer my question...why are you afraid of getting hurt?" I asked her. "I've been hurt before…and I don't want it to happen again" she finally said. "Jade…you know I wouldn't hurt you" I said. "yes you will. Everyone does. They promise they'll stay forever, or they'll come back, but they never do!" she yelled at me.

"I'm never going to leave you. No matter what you do to me. Jade…I couldn't leave you no matter how much I tried" I said and smiled. "no you say that now but you don't mean it. You won't come back if you leave" she insisted. I shook my head and let go of her hands. I stood up and helped her up. "Jade…" felt rain start to come down. "I'm never going to leave you. I don't care if you push me away every time I try to get close, I'm never going to leave" I told her. The rain started to pour but I could still see tears streaming down her face. "Jadelyn Riley West, I love you with all my heart. I won't leave you till you say you don't love me. Look me right in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore" I said and cupped her face in my hands. "I can't…I can't do that" she told me. I pressed my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She moved her hands and tangled them in my hair while I deepened the kiss.

The rain was pouring harder now and I heard thunder. I didn't care though, I was in my own little world with Jade. That's all I needed for the rest of my life. Our lips parted and we both took shaky breaths. I leaned my forehead on hers and stared straight into her icy-blue eyes. They didn't look so intense right now, they were soft and caring. "I love you Victoria Nicole Vega" Jade whispered. I could barely hear her over the rain. "I love you too Jadelyn Riley West" I whispered back. She intertwined our fingers and kissed my hand. I could stay like this forever, in the rain with the woman I love.

**/**

**A/N: hope you guys liked it. Sorry i haven't been posting alot but I just have so much to do and everything. but you know what would make me post more?**

**if you hit up that Review button. it loves to be hit and abused so abuse it more than once if you'd like.**

**thanks for reading! you guys are the best!**

**I love you guys! 3**


End file.
